


Charlie Knows Best

by Whenshipssail



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whenshipssail/pseuds/Whenshipssail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After previously making Destiel canon, Charlie decides to put her match making skills to good use. Next victims: Sam and Gabriel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't edited this yet so I apologise for any spelling or grammatical errors.

After successfully giving Dean and Castiel a little shove in the right direction with the best Destiel Canon plan yet, Charlie had grown quite cocky with her skills as a match maker. She grinned with untamed excitement and anticipation as she accepted Sam_Winchesters video call on Skype. Today was Plan Sabriel!

***

“Thanks Charlie,” Sam beamed, before clicking end on the call. Sam looked at Gabriel who was all but jumping around the room with excitement.

“Sammy,” he shouted, roughly shaking the taller man, “You’re a genius, this is going to be so much fun.”

“Charlie’s the genius,” Sam replied as Gabriel flopped down on the covers next to him. 

They stared intently at the screen as Charlie fed through Dean/Cas’ text conversation. Sam still couldn’t believe they had managed to hack Dean’s phone, well Charlie had anyway.

Hi Baby

Hello Dean

How’s my angel?

I’m fine. You?

I wanna c u. Meet you at the Roadhouse in 10?

Me or the apple pie. 

You, you idiot

Sam chuckles, those too were so cute that they sometimes made him want to throw up. Sam could feel Gabriel chuckling beside him. 

“They are so disgusting,” Gabriel muttered, shuddering in disgust. Sam barked out a laugh and smiled down at Gabriel. A bleep echoed through the room and they turned back to the laptop screen.

Cas I forgot 2 tell u…

Tell me what?

It’s about Sam/Gabe

Sam and Gabriel exchanged a horror filled glance. ‘Oh Fuck,’ was Sam’s first thought, ‘Gabe’s gonna hate me.’

We need 2 set hook them up

??? Set them up on a date?

Yes dumbass

Why?

The sexual tension is killing me. U?

Yes but are you sure?

Baby, they never shut up about each other  
Trust me on this 1

Ok. Love you Dean

U 2 Cas

The room was so quiet you could’ve heard a pin drop. Sam could here Gabriel audibly swallow. Sam took a deep breath.

“I’m so sorry…” they both rushed out, Gabriel chuckled and Sam smiled a little.

“You first,” Sam mumbled, indicating towards the shorter man beside him.

“ Sammy I’m so sorry,” Gabriel spat out hurriedly, Sam had never seen the older man so flustered in his life, “you weren’t supposed to find out like that. I love you but I totally understand if you don’t feel the same way. I was an ass to you and Dean for years and I’m so sorry. I really am.”

Gabriel seemed to deflate as soon as those words left his mouth. And he looked up at Sam wearily from under his lashes. 

“Gabe is there’s one thing Dean and I are good at, its forgiving angels,” Sam said smiling softly down at his angel, “and I love you too.”

With that Sam claimed Gabriel’s lips with his own.  
***  
Charlie fingers flew across the keyboard as she hacked Sam’s Skype account and accepted her own video call. She did her best to ignore Dean, who currently had Cas perched on his lap and was nuzzling his neck. 

“Take that, bitch,” she shouted, doing a little victory dance around her chair as a totally entangled and canon Sabriel filled the screen.

“Erh, that’s disgusting,” Charlie heard Dean mutter but she could detect the grin in his voice.

Ok, Charlie thought still waving her hands triumphantly, time to rub this in their faces.

“Hey Lovebirds,” Charlie chimed making sure they totally wouldn’t miss her.

A very red Sam glared at the camera. 

“What do you want?” he snapped grumpily.

Dean popped his head over Charlie’s shoulder grinning.

“Hey Sammy,” Dean laughed, “great to see your finally together. About fucking time. I think you owe Charlie a massive thank you for making Sabriel canon!”

“Sabriel?” Gabriel asked.

“It’s our ship name,” Sam replied

“Oh,” the archangel replied, still looking totally baffled.

“I got to go guys,” Sam announced, “I have some business to attend too.”

“Sure Sammy,” Dean and Charlie chorused grinning.

“Be Safe,” Cas called in the background.

Sam flushed an even brighter shade of red.

“Thanks Charlie,” was the last thing he said before hitting end.


End file.
